Fairy Tail Christmas
by tojaka
Summary: Fairy Tail is going to celebrate Christmas, but some unsuspecting people showed up to join them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Magnolia, is a city located east of Fiore, it is usually pretty quiet, at this time of year, the city is decorated and all the people who live there are excited and happy, it is no wonder since today is Christmas, people-"

"Lucy!" someone shouted, quickly pushing open the door, bursting inside the room, Lucy was frightened dropping her pen and looked at the door.

"Eh?!" Lucy shouted. "Natsu! Don't enter other people's houses in that way!" Lucy shouted, getting out of the chair.

"What were you doing?" Happy asked.

"Eh? No... I was just writing-"

"Really?! Can I see it? "Natsu said, taking the sheet of paper with his hand.

"Ah! No! You can't! I'm starting! "Lucy said, taking the sheet of paper away from Natsu. "By the way, what did you want to tell me?"

"Ah? We're helping with the Christmas preparations, I came to get you! "Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

"Didn't we do it yesterday?" Lucy asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"That was the cathedral, we are referring to the guild, we are going to celebrate it there this year, that's why it is being decorated" Happy said.

"There's a lot more space" Natsu said, smiling with his arms crossed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Sorry for not having a _bigger house_ " Lucy said.

"Ah? I said it because we all fit in the guild! "Natsu said "Come on! "Natsu said taking Lucy's wrist. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait, I can go alone!" Lucy said as they left her house.

/Christmas/

Meanwhile, in the guild of Fairy Tail, the people were preparing everything for the party that they would do that same night.

"It was a good idea to celebrate Christmas here" Mirajane said.

"You're right" said Cana, looking as they were preparing everything with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I wish the master was here" Mirajane said, dejected.

"Yes" Cana said, nodding.

"Don't put a sad face like that, I'm sure he would not like to see you this way, and he would prefer you to have a good time" Mavis said, looking at the others as they put the Christmas ornaments on.

"First... You're right" Cana said smiling.

"We are already here!" Natsu shouted walking through the door with Lucy and Happy.

"Welcome" Mirajane said smiling.

"Have you gone to look for Lucy?" Levy said, approaching them.

"Yes!"

"So, are we going to celebrate Christmas here this year?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we thought it was a good idea" Levy smiled.

"Natsu helps Gray, Happy, go with Lily and Charlie, Lucy, come with me" Erza said, looking at them.

"Okay Erza" Lucy and Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Hey Gray, what do I have to do?" Natsu said, approaching where he was.

"Ah? You take those ornaments and put them this way "Gray said pointing to one he had just put in the top of the wall.

"It's okay"

"What do you want me to help you with?" Lucy asked.

"Let's put the tables together and then we will put the things on the tables" Erza replied, Lucy nodded.

"Natsu! You are doing it wrong!"

"What do you say Gray?! It is you who are wrong!

"Gray-sama ..." Juvia said looking at him as he argued with Natsu.

"You're a freezer!"

"How?! And you are a walking boiler! "

"Enough is enough!" Erza shouted "You go back to work!"

"Yes ma'am!" They said, both tensed.

/Christmas/

"All right! It's all ready! "Lucy shouted as she looked at the guild.

"It looks fantastic" Wendy said, smiling.

"What time is it?" Erza asked.

"It's eight o'clock" Mirajane answered.

"We still have some time left, I'm going to look for something, I'll be right back" Erza said, looking at Mirajane.

"All right, Erza" Mirajane said as Erza walked out the door.

"The tree is huge!" Wendy said, looking at it.

"Yes" a voice said.

"What surprises me is that it could fit through the door..." Charlie said with a drop behind his head.

"Yes" said the same voice as before.

"I hope this Christmas is like last year!" Lucy said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe"

"Huh?" Lucy said with a narrow look as she turned slowly. "But what- Ah?! Brandish? How long have you been here?! "Lucy shouted, looking at her in surprise. "No, wait, how are you here?"

"Actually, it hasn't been too much since I'm here, and... Well, even if it seems strange to you, I would like to spend the party with you"

"Eh? Well... It's not that I'm not against it, but the others... You know" Lucy said looking at her with concern.

"..."

"You're from Alvarez, right?" Mirajane said. Brandish nodded.

"Mira, she didn't... In the end, she helped us, she's not a bad person!" Lucy said more and more worried for her.

"I know, keep calm Lucy" Mirajane said. "I don't think everyone is against her staying, after all, she helped us and today is Christmas, it would be cruel to let her spend the party alone, which, now that I think about it, does not your guild celebrate it?" Mirajane looking at Brandish in a tone of curiosity.

"Well, about that... The truth-"

"Ne-san! Lucy! Can you come for a moment? "Lisanna said.

"We talk later Brandish, and don't worry, you can stay here" Mirajane said with a smile "Come on Lucy"

"Okay" Lucy said, coming after her.

"What's going on?"

"You know what we'll do with-" As they continued talking, Brandish stared at them.

"I should have told you before..." Brandish said with a sigh.

/Christmas/

"Hasn't Erza arrived yet?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet, but I think that she will not be long" Mirajane replied. "She said she was going to look for something"

"Alright, we'll wait then"

"Erza might have been lost along the way" Natsu said with his arms folded behind his head.

"Erza isn't one of those who get lost, maybe she has been entertained with something" Gray said.

"Gray your clothes" Cana said.

"Ah?!" Gray shouted, he looked down at himself and he saw that he was only in his boxers.

"And if something bad happened to her" Lucy said with a worried expression.

"Lucy, we're talking about Erza" Happy said. "She must have gone to buy fish"

"What does fish have to do with anything?..." Lucy said closing her eyes.

"Lucy" Brandish said, approaching where she was.

"What happen, Brandish?"

"You see, I wanted to tell you before-" Brandish said, then someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder if it will be Erza, how strange, she usually doesn't knock on the door" Mirajane said as she approached the door, then when she opened the door, she saw that they were members of Spriggan 12, there were Zeref, August and Dimaria.

"Hello, Merry Christmas Fairy Tail" Zeref said smiling.

The guild remained in complete silence until they said at the same time.

" **NANI?!** "

"Did he just say Merry Christmas?!" Happy shouted surprised.

"Fast! In combat position!"

"Precisely today! Dammit!"

"Take Asuka to a safe place!"

"Zeref! Get ready! "Natsu shouted, looking at him.

"I see you didn't tell them everything, Brandish" Zeref said with one hand behind his head.

"Eh?" Lucy said. "What does he mean Brandish?" Lucy said looking at her.

"It's what I've tried to tell you... You see, they're not here to attack the guild, but to celebrate Christmas with you"

* * *

 **End of chapter 1 thanks for reading, I apologize for grammatical error because english is not my first language. I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you telling me **they** want to celebrate Christmas with _us_?!" Elfman said pointing to Zeref and the other members. "Why?!"

"We are enemies, despite everything that happened, but we have the same goal that is Acnologia, at least for tonight, I would like to spend it with you" Zeref said looking at Natsu with a nostalgic expression.

"Don't give us all that stuff and nonsense! Because of you the master- "

"That's enough" Mavis said.

"First" Lucy said.

"Are you serious?" Mavis looked at Zeref seriously.

"Yes"

"You're right, we have Acnologia as a common goal" Mavis said, sighing. "But our ideas are different, despite everything, it's okay, you can stay with us"

"But first!" everyone shouted at once.

"But I can't forgive you for what happened, even so, the last thing I want is for us to start fighting tonight, since it's Christmas"

"Are you sure?" Gray said looking at her seriously.

"Yes"

"Tch, it's okay"

"Zeref" Natsu said with a look of annoyance.

"Natsu, okay, she's right, the last thing we want is to start a fight right now" Lucy said putting her hand on his arm.

"Lucy..." Natsu said looking at her "Well..." Natsu said, looking away from her.

"Thank you, Mavis" Zeref said, looking at her.

"Well, you don't stay there, go inside" Mavis said.

"You have a rather cozy guild" August said.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me... is not... Irene with you?" Wendy asked, looking at Zeref.

"Eh? She did come, but she went for a walk, is something wrong? "

"No... it's nothing, thank you" Wendy said.

" _Where is Erza?_ " Mirajane thought. "It's starting to snow..."

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"Ah... In the end it took longer than I thought..." Erza said as she walked through the streets with a cart behind her full of strawberry cheesecakes. "I don't blame him, I ordered too many"

"It's a rather cold night, don't you think, Erza?" a voice said.

"It's because it's winter and it's starting to snow... Eh?" Erza said, suddenly stopping, and looked to her side. " **YOU**!" Erza shouted, looking at Irene in surprise, she was standing looking at her with a smile.

"You look surprised, Erza"

"What are you doing here!" Erza said with a serious expression.

"What's wrong, are not you happy to see me? Well, I don't blame you"

"Respond me!"

"What do you think? I'll give you a clue, we came to visit a certain special guild " Irene said smiling.

"…Fairy Tail..."

"Oh? You are right, you are smart, while we're talking your prized guild may be having a hard time right now, you know? "Irene smiled with a cold look in her eyes.

"TSK!" Erza said with an angry look, then ran out to the guild.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"Guys!" Erza shouted worried, bursting through the door.

"Erza! You are here already!" Lucy said.

"You really arrived late, where were you?" Gray said with arms crossed.

"Eh?" Erza said looking at them in confusion, then she saw Zeref and all the others sitting around, greeting her. "What are they doing here?!"

"It's a long story..." Lucy said, looking away "They are going to spend the night with us, the first gave them permission to stay"

"What- Are you all right? I thought you were being attacked" Erza said.

"We didn't have that intention" August said, looking at her.

"...Then..." Erza said, as she heard a laugh from behind her and turned to see Irene.

"You should have seen yourself" Irene said, looking at her.

"Ome wa! It was a lie! Wasn't it?! " Erza shouted pointing with her index finger towards Irene.

"That's right, I thought it would be fun to tease you a little"

"What are you talking about? Lucy said looking at them.

"Eh? Nothing... It's nothing "Erza said looking at Irene seriously. "Ah, I bought something for us to eat" Erza said, looking at Mirajane.

"What is it Erza?"

"I ordered it the other day" Erza said, entering the cart with the strawberry cheesecakes"

"That's why you took so long"

"Yes"

"How many there are!" Wendy said.

"It will be good for us because we are so many" Mirajane said, smiling.

"I still think there are too many of it..." Charlie said.

"Do you like those strawberry cheesecakes so much?" Irene looked at Erza, raising her eyebrow.

"Erza loves it" Levy said smiling as Erza blushed slightly.

"..."

"Well, let's get started!" Mavis said, smiling. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all shouted at once, then they sat down and began to eat.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

The party continued without problems, while they were eating, some people were talking among themselves, others exchanged glances in silence, or others were hearing stories about things that had passed with interest.

"I'm glad there's no problem" Mavis said, smiling.

"Yes" Zeref said, sitting beside her.

"Hi everyone!" a voice shouted.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted.

"How have you been lately?" Gildarts said with his eyes closed smiling as he put a hand behind his head. "I decided to stop by here since it's Christmas, and see my dear-" "What are you doing here?!" Gildarts shouted in surprise at the sight of Spriggan.

"Why did everyone react that way when they see us" Dimaria said.

"And does that surprise you?... "Lucy said with a drop behind her head.

"They are going to spend the night with us" Cana said, looking at him.

"... What are you, drunk?... "Gildarts said, looking at them with a narrow look.

"NO!" They shouted at once.

"Come on, you sit down and eat, don't just stand there" Cana said.

"Ah, sure, did you miss me, Cana-Chan?" Gildarts said, sitting down beside her.

"No" Cana said, looking away.

"Don't say that Cana-chan, there wasn't a day that your father didn't miss you! ~ "Gildarts said as he hugged her and put his cheek against hers.

"Stop saying those things and let me go!" Cana said flushed.

"They get along pretty well" Levy said.

"Hum" Lucy said, smiling as she nodded.

"She's my daughter" Gildarts said, looking at Zeref and August with a bright look on his face.

"As if they cared about it!" Cana said flushed.

"By the way, what happens to those two" Gildarts said looking at Erza and Irene. They were sitting next to each other, without talking and only looked at each other from time to time.

"Ah... They are mother and daughter, but their relationship is ... Complicated" Cana said sighing. "They met again after a long time when we were fighting against them"

"Mm..." Gildarts said staring at them, he only saw them looking at each other and looking away, it was a while until he got up and went towards them.

"Ahh! It's ridiculous what kind of mother and daughter are you!" Gildarts shouted, raising his arms into the air.

"Gildarts?!" Erza shouted surprised.

"You two do nothing more than look at you and look away immediately! You must be closer! How are you going to show your feelings in that way! "Gildarts shouted as he put one hand on Erza's back and the other on Irene's back and gathered them tightly, putting their cheeks against each other.

"Ah?! What are you doing! "They said at the same time as they did hit him, sending him away.

"He is hopeless..." Cana said with a sigh.

"All right!" Bickslow said, rising from the chair. "Listen to me, all of you! Let's play a game!"

"Eh? What game?" Wendy said looking at him.

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about this..." Lucy murmured to herself.

"It's called truth or dare"

* * *

 **End of chapter 2 thanks for reading, I apologize for grammatical error because English is not my first language. I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Luckily, it's not that damn game 'Who's the master'?" some members of Fairy Tail said.

"It is played as follows: "You have to choose between truth or dare. If you choose truth, you have to answer honestly to a question and if you choose dare, you have to do what someone says, but if you don't you will suffer a punishment" Bickslow said with a terrifying expression.

" _Isn't it even worse?!_ " Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia and Wendy thought as a 'lightning bolt' fell behind them.

"It sounds interesting" Dimaria said as crossed her arms to her chest. "It's okay"

"Yes" Mirajane said smiling.

"I hope to survive tonight" Lucy said with a shadow covering her eyes.

"All right! Then let's play!" Bickslow said "Sit around in a circle on the floor" Bickslow said while putting a bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who starts?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to spin the bottle, then when it stops, the person the bottle points at has to say truth or dare, then I will spin the bottle again and who the bottle is pointing at, the person will have to say what the previous person has to do. If the person says truth, he or she has to ask a question and the other have to answer truthfully, no lies, if he or she says dare, the first person has to tell him or her to do something and the second person has to do it. The dare must last at least a minute. Do you understand?" Bickslow said.

"Yes" they said at once.

"Sounds interesting" Ichiya said.

"Eh?! What are you doing here!" Droy and Jet both cried at once.

"I wanted to pay you a visit" Ichiya said, looking at them.

"It seems to me or there are more and more people here..." Lucy said with a disbelieving expression.

"No, I think so, too" Gray said, with his arms crossed.

"Do you want to join us Ichiya?" Bickslow said.

"It's okay men"

"Then let's get started" Bickslow said as he took the bottle and let it spin, the bottle stopped at Ichiya. "Dare men" Ichiya said, then Bickslow spun the bottle again, it stopped and pointed at Wakaba.

"Mm... I dare you to stay in your underwear for the rest of the game!"

"Here we go again!" Lucy shouted, while Ichiya stayed in underwear.

"For God's sake! Wakaba! You didn't have anything better to say!" the majority of the members shouted when they saw Ichiya.

"It was the first thing that occurred to me"

"I'm starting to regret playing this..." Levi said.

"This time you have to spin the bottle, Wakaba" Bickslow said.

"Fine" Wakaba said, spun the bottle, it stopped and pointed at Zeref.

"Dare" Zeref said, then Wakaba spun the bottle again and the bottle stopped at Happy.

"I dare you to have to slap Ichiya's butt" Happy said smiling, then Zeref slapped Ichiya's butt with a serious look, while Ichiya was on all fours on the floor.

"Meeen! ~" Ichiya said.

There were a few seconds of silence, some people had a shadow covering their eyes, then Lucy spoke.

"What has been seen can't be forgotten!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Majesty...!" August said with a shadow covering his eyes.

"What's up, August?"

"You should not have done it"

"It's just a game, I've never played this" Zeref said, with a calm expression.

"Even so-"

"Who is the next?" Zeref said.

"Happy" Bickslow said, Happy spun the bottle, it stopped and pointed at Gray.

"Dare"

Happy spun the bottle again and the bottle stopped at Wendy.

"Me? Well... Ah... I dare you to embrace Juvia" Wendy said. Gray got up and went to Juvia and hugged her.

"Today is the happiest day of Juvia's life and I'll hold it in my heart forever!" Juvia said as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Wendy!"

"At least, I don't have to do anything strange..." Gray said, after a minute, Wendy spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Elfman.

"As a man I choose dare!" Elfman shouted, then Wendy spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Laxus.

"Hmph, well Elfman, I dare you to give me a massage on the back and you have to say 'I'm a beautiful princess' while you do it. At that moment, Macao spat out the soda he was drinking. "Pfff...!"

"What did you say?!" Elfman shouted.

"As you have heard"

"Damn..." Elfman said reluctantly, he was going to Laxus, then began to massage him.

"You are missing something, Elfman" Laxus said.

"Grrr... I am... A beautiful... Princess" Elfman said muttering to himself.

"I can't hear you"

"I'm a beautiful princess!" Elfman shouted.

"That's better" Laxus said as Elfman went back to his site with an angry expression.

"You should have told him to put on a tutu" Gildarts said laughing.

"You're right" Laxus said with a hand on her chin and a serious expression on his face "My fault"

"I'm listening to both of you!" Elfman shouted, Laxus spun the bottle and the bottle stopped at Droy.

"True"

"At last someone who chooses true!" Wakaba said, Laxus spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Jet.

"Well, let's see... Tell me what happened to the mud figure that I liked so much" Jet said.

"Eh?! Can I avoid the question?"

"No" Bickslow said looking at him "The rules are the rules"

"Well... I picked up the figure but it fell to the floor and broke... "Droy said.

"I knew it! It was you!" Jet shouted.

"Come on guys" Levi said, trying to calm down them.

" _Whatever you choose, you have no salvation..._ " Lily thought, looking at them.

After a few minutes, Jet spun the bottle and the bottle stopped at Gajeel.

"Dare" Gajeel said with his arms crossed. Jet spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Mirajane.

"Mm... I dare you to kiss Levy in her lips" Mirajane said smiling.

"What?!"

"Eh!" Levy shouted.

"You are fearsome, ne-san" Lisanna murmured.

"Come on Gajeel, kiss her!" Gildarts said.

"Be a man!" Elfman shouted.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Gildarts shouted smiling.

"Shut up, damn it!" Gajeel shouted looking at them "I'm sorry, Levy" Gajeel said as he walked to Levy and he stepped in front of her.

"Gajeel..." Levy said blushing.

"Endaaa ieee I Will Always Love You! ~" Gildarts shouted.

"Stop for a _damn minute_!" Gajeel shouted with an angry expression.

"Ara, ara" Mirajane said with closed eyes and smiling.

"The youth of today" August said.

"You sound like an old man" Cana said smiling, looking at him.

"..."

"Here I go, Levy" Gajeel said as he brought his lips to her mouth. Levy closed his eyes and they kissed.

"He did it!" Jet and Droy shouted at once, when they separated, the two were very blushing. Then, Gajeel went to his site again.

"We just lost two in this game..." Lucy murmured.

"So, who is the next?" Cana asked.

"Me" Mirajane said smiling, spun the bottle and the bottle stopped at Erza.

"Finally… True" Erza said as crossed her arms to her chest.

Mirajane spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Laki.

"Mm... Tell me what is the worst thing about being your gender" Laki asked looking at Erza.

"The menstruation" Erza said with a serious look and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was a fast and sincere response!" some people shouted.

"Ara, ara" Mirajane said with her eyes closed and one hand resting on her cheek as she smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked with an expression of indifference on his face.

"That's-"

"Stop right there!" Lucy shouted "You don't need to answer that right now!" Lucy shouted looking at Natsu.

"Why?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"Eh..."

"It's a difficult matter, isn't it, Lucy?" Cana said smiling as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Um..." Lucy said, looking away from her.

"Well, now let's see who is the lucky one" Laki said as she spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at August.

"Dare"

" _Why does everyone say dare?_ " Macao thought as Laki spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Wakaba.

"Really?" Wakaba said as August stared at him.

"...Well..." Makabe said as he pulled the pure out of his mouth and breathed out the smoke." I dare you to dress yourself up as Santa and say ho ho ho, merry christmas"

"What kind of dare is that!" August said with an angry tone, then Zeref put a hand on August's shoulder "Just do it"

"Alright..." August said. "And where do I get the costume?"

"Here" Cana said with the costume in her hand.

"That was quick" August said with a drop behind his head, August took the costume and he put the costume on him "Ho, ho, ho… Merry Christmas..." August said with a serious expression.

"HAHAHA!" Dimaria said laughing on the floor.

" _You_..." August said in a tone of annoyance.

"Dimaria... You should not laugh... " Brandish said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Perfect" Gildarts said, raising his thumb up with a wink. "With that beard you have, it really suits you"

"You're trying to exhaust my _patience_ , aren't you? Isn't that right?" August said, staring at them.

"Come on August, it's just a game" Zeref said with a calm expression. August sighed as Makabe spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Gray.

"Dare" Gray said as Makabe spun the bottle again.

" _I hope it points at Juvia_ " Juvia thought, the bottle stopped and pointed at Droy.

"I dare you... Blindfolded, spin around for 10 seconds and kiss the person in front of you at the end of the time." Droy said looking at him.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted.

"The dare you have chosen, it also applies you, you know, don't you?" Macao said looking at him.

"Dammit!" Droy said seconds after.

"Tsk" Gray said in an indignant tone as he put on the blindfold, then he spun around for ten seconds in the middle of the circle where they were.

" _I hope Gray-sama choose me!_ " Juvia thought.

" _Think for yourself, if I have to kiss someone ... Well, I think she is around here..._ " Gray thought as he went in one direction, sat down in front of someone and kissed the person on the lips, then he separated and took off the blindfold.

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted as he saw Gajeel in shock, then, he was in shock as well. "Because you're here!" Gray shouted after a few seconds.

"I've been here all the time!" Gajeel shouted. "You have no sense of direction!"

"Gray-sama ..." Juvia said covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened, while Levi looked away with a grimace.

"This is a misunderstanding!" Gray and Gajeel shouted at once.

"We'd better go on while those two argue" Laxus said, looking at Droy.

"It's okay" Droy said as she spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Natsu.

"Alright! Dare! "Natsu shouted as Droy spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Cana.

"I dare you to go to buy alcoholic beverage!" Cana shouted.

"Eh?!"

"A party without alcoholic beverage is not a party! Someone did hide it or threw it away! Because before I went to get it and it wasn't there! "Cana shouted, pounding the floor, looking seriously at everyone. "So Natsu… You go to buy it and hurry up!"

"It's okay! That's easy!" Natsu shouted, he got up and went to buy it.

"I was surprised that alcoholic beverage wasn't here..." Lucy sighed.

"Well, as Natsu will take a while, you can throw Cana" Bickslow said, she spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Happy.

"Dare" Happy said, she spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Bickslow.

"How lucky he is!" Macao shouted.

"Mm... All right! Kiss Lily!"

"Eh?! Why!"

"Just do it! The game is more fun that way! "Bickslow shouted. Then Happy kissed Lily.

" _Because the same thing happens every year_ " Lily thought as he looked at Happy that was in tears.

" _I pity them_ " Lisana thought.

"My turn" Bickslow said, as he spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Irene.

"Dare" Irene said, then Bickslow spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Gildarts.

"I dare you..." Gildarts said with his eyes closed. "I dare you to hug Erza!" Gildarts said, looking at Irene and pointing to her with his index finger.

"What?!" Erza said looking at Gildarts with a wide look in her eyes.

"What?" Irene said seriously.

"You. hug. her. NOW!"

"Tsk" Irene said as she walked to Erza and hugged her, then she separated and went to her site.

"What?" Gildarts said.

"You had better say a prayer for yourself so that the person who challenges you, it is not **me** " Irene said with a scary expression that it made some people terrified. Gildarts spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Brandish.

"It's my turn" Brandish said, seeing the bottle pointing at her "Dare" Brandish said with a calm expression, then Gildarts spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Happy.

"I dare you to… Increases the size of Lucy's breasts" Happy said.

"What's up with that dare?!" Lucy cried blushing.

"Sorry Lucy" Brandish said, then she increased the size of Lucy's breasts.

"Eh?!" Lucy shouted, as some people were shocked, after a minute Lucy's breasts went back to the way it was.

"Couldn't you have said something different?!" Lucy shouted, looking at Happy.

"It's the first thing that popped into my mind" Happy said.

"That cat" Lucy said, murmuring with an expression of annoyance as Brandish spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Gray.

"What?! Why did it have to point at me AGAIN?! DARE!" Gray shouted with his arms crossed and a serious look. Brandish spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Bisca.

"Um... I dare you to pick Erza up in a bridal style and say 'I'm your prince'" Bisca said smiling, Gray went to Erza and took her as Bisca told him.

"I am your prince!" Gray shouted. "Well... At least it's simple..."

"Hum" Erza said with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious look.

"Why is he in boxers..." Macao said with a drop behind his head.

"Why must it always be Gray-sama..." Juvia said with tears falling off her face. Bisca spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Irene.

"Again?" Irene said raising an eyebrow. "Dare" Irene said, Bisca spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Ichiya.

Suddenly, some of the people got tensed.

" _Mm... I don't know her too much, but she has a parfum similar to Erza's, it must be true what they told me_ , _I'm going to make it easier for her, after this, maybe she thanks me for it, men_ " Ichiya thought.

"I dare you to... Go to Erza and say her 'I love you, my daughter! Mommy loves you deep inside her heart!" Ichiya said as he made a ridiculous pose "And then give her a kiss on the cheek!" Ichiya shouted as he made a kissing gesture with his lips.

"Because you-" Irene said with a shadow covering her eyes. "Your worst nightmares won't be anything compared to what I'm going to do to _you_ " Irene said with a murderous look and a venomous voice.

"Meeen! Why! "Ichiya shouted frightened with his hands on his cheeks as Irene got up and went to Erza, who was looking at her nervously. "I-I love you, my daughter, mommy loves you deep inside her heart..." Irene looked at Erza seriously, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back to her site while Erza had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm already here!" Natsu shouted.

"You tell me why you took so long!" Cana shouted.

"Most shops were closed" Natsu said as he put three plastic bottle crates of drinks on the floor.

"Very well! We can start drinking!" Cana said smiling, raising a bottle.

"Who is the next?" Gildarts asked.

"Ichiya" Droy replied.

" _I don't understand_ _what was the problem of my dare_ " Ichiya thought as he spun the bottle and it stopped and pointed at Natsu.

"All right! Dare! "Natsu said enthusiastically.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy " Macao said, looking at him, Ichiya spun the bottle again and it stopped and pointed at Mirajane.

"Natsu, I dare you to hug Gray" Mirajane said with a smile.

"EH?!"

"You have to do it"

"Tsk" Natsu said looking at Gray, then he went to Gray and hugged him.

"I don't like being stuck with you!" Natsu shouted.

"I say the same to you, you are too hot!" Gray shouted.

They began to argue.

"Cana! You don't drink all the beverages, leave some for us!" Elfman shouted, looking at her.

"Then you hurry up"

"Well, how about we take a break?" Mirajane said. The others nodded in agreement.

Minutes later.

" _Oh god, not again...!_ " Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel thought at once.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3 thanks for reading, I apologize for grammatical error because english is not my first language. I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why is not there more sake!" Erza shouted with the bottle in her hand "You idiots, bring me more sake!"

"Everything spin... It goes round and round in my head..." Wendy said dizzy on the floor.

"Juvia is sad... Gray-sama did horrible things in the game..." Juvia said crying "Besides why it's snowing..."

"What did I do?!" Gray shouted.

"HA! HA! HA! Gajeel why your hair is so long! "Levi pointed at him with her index finger.

"Levi..." Gajeel said with a drop behind his head.

"Why is this column here?! Does anyone notice that it bothers a lot? It doesn't let people pass through! "Mirajane shouted pointing at the column with her index finger.

"Ne-san..." Elfman said looking at her with a drop behind his head.

"Natsu ... You do what you always do to me..." Lucy said.

"EH?!"

"What happened here?" August said looking at them with a drop behind his head.

"It must be nice to be young" Mavis said as she held a cup of tea with both hands and took a sip.

"Please First! You don't suddenly start pretending to be old! "Cana said, laughing.

"You..." Levy said looking at August.

"What?"

"You... You look like that bearded man with that long beard! Ha Ha! Ha!" Levy said, laughing.

"What did you say…?"

"They are all drunk" Zeref said.

"Brandish! You make the Christmas tree very small and then make it big again!" Levy shouted.

"In this way?" Brandish said, then, she made the tree very small and then she left it in the original form.

"Yes! You do it several times! "Levy shouted as she laughed seeing the tree was changing quickly.

"Where is the SAKE!" Erza shouted, then she noticed someone behind her.

"Like always, you have a wonderful parfum, Erza-san, even being drunk, men, ku, ku" Ichiya said as he sniffed her.

"How?!" Erza shouted, raising her fist, but before she could hit him, somebody turned him into a toad. "Eh?!" Erza shouted.

"Croak!"

"An iguana!" Lucy said.

"Where you find it looks like an iguana..." Gray said with a drop behind his head.

"Irene, you turn him into a human again" Zeref said looking at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want problems today"

"Hmph, that's fine, if that's what you want, but I'd rather he stayed that way" Irene said, then she said a few words and Ichiya was a human again.

"That was unexpected, men" Ichiya said "I have to go to the bathroom" Ichiya said as he was running, but when he was running, he tripped and fell on top of Cana causing the bottle she had in her hand fall on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Cana shouted, hitting him, as she sent him away.

"Meeen!" Ichiya said as he was falling towards the floor, then Ichiya fell on top of Natsu, then he pushed Gray, which Gray fell on the cart of strawberry cheesecakes that Erza brought and it fell all on the floor.

" **Ah?!** " Erza shouted as she saw it on the floor.

"Natsu! What's up with you! Watch where you're going!" Gray shouted as he walked toward him.

"Ah?! I didn't do it on purpose! You should have moved away!"

"How?!" Gray said as they began to fight.

"My strawberry cheesecakes..." Erza said with a red aura around herself and a shadow covering her eyes.

"E-Erza..." Lucy said looking at her terrified.

"That's the best you can do?!" Gray said as he threw a chair at Natsu, he dodged it and it fell on Elfman.

"You!" Elfman shouted angrily, he picked up another chair and threw it at them, but they dodged it and the chair fell on top of another person, then they all began to fight.

"You are an idiot!" Natsu shouted.

"I say the same to you!" Gray shouted.

" _Both of you_ are idiots!" Erza shouted hitting them.

"Wendyyy... Wake up, you are losing everything" Juvia said with tears falling from her eyes as she shook Wendy's body trying to wake her up.

"Jingle... Bells... Jingle bells..." Wendy said with a dizzy look.

"What do we do now your majesty?" August said looking at them as they were fighting.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them to calm down or do you want to go too, August?" Zeref said, looking at him.

"No"

"I'm leaving" Irene said.

"Are you leaving?" Zeref said looking at her.

"Yes, I'm leaving where we're staying" Irene said, going towards the door, but before she arrived at the door, Erza was pushed towards her and Irene grabbed Erza's shoulders with her hands.

"Now I'm getting pissed off- Eh? You..." Erza said looking at Irene with a serious look.

"What?" Irene looked at her seriously.

"You... Why do you have glasses in that hat?" Erza said staring at her.

"How?" Irene said raising an eyebrow, then Erza put her hand on the hat and began to pull it.

"What are you doing!" Irene shouted as she lifted Erza's hand up so that she wasn't able to pull the hat away. "Stop doing that!"

"Let me see it, I'm curious about those glasses" Erza said trying to get her hat.

"What-No!" Irene said with an angry expression.

"What do they do?" August said, with a drop behind his head, looking at them.

"It's okay! Do you want the hat? Take it!" Irene said putting her hat down firmly on Erza's head. Erza took it off and looked at the glasses.

"It is normal..." Erza said with a tone of disappointment.

"And what did you expect?" Irene said.

"But it's comfortable" Erza said, putting it on again. "And so, why have you the glasses?"

"It's none of your business, now give it to me, I'm leaving" Irene said, as she took the hat off Erza's head and putting it on herself. Then she said a few words and a circle of magic appeared on the floor.

"Ah?!" Erza said, looking at Irene as she went on to say other words, but before Irene disappeared, Erza went to her and they both disappeared in a red flash.

"They are gone" Dimaria said.

"Is it alright, Majesty? "August said looking at him" Maybe Irene- "

"Zeref, I hope you keep what you said" Mavis said, looking at him seriously.

"Don't worry, I don't think she is going to kill her, it's what we agreed on before we came here, at least, until these days pass" Zeref said, looking at Mavis with a calm expression.

"Gildarts! Fight against me!" Natsu shouted.

"Not now Natsu, I want to spend this time with my dear daughter ~" Gildarts said with a bottle in his hand.

"Don't get so close to me!" Cana said flushed.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, throwing herself on top of him.

"Eh?! Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Scratch my chin again"

"Lucy?! What's wrong! You are not like that!" Natsu shouted nervously.

"It seems that still many of them are still drunk" August said.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"AH? Where are they all!" Erza shouted looking around.

"They are in the guild, if you hadn't gotten close to me, you'd still be there!" Irene shouted at her.

"Where are we now?" Erza said looking around her.

"In an inn room" Irene replied.

"Eh! Let's go back there!" Erza said holding Irene by the shoulders.

"I'm not going back there, you'll have to walk back on your own" Irene said.

"Why!" Erza said.

"Stop shaking me!" Irene said, pulling her away. "I want to make you clear one thing, if I came here it was by your majesty's order, in fact, this is an opportunity for me to get rid of you, but I will not, so go away" Irene said staring at her.

"I thought that-"

"What? What I wanted to be with you all? Or what I wanted to be with you, _Erza_?" Irene said with a smile and a cold look in her face.

"So you never had the intention to be with all of us"

"No, in fact, I had to control myself enough when those idiots made me hug you and say all those things to you" Irene said with a crooked grin. "As soon as the deal with your majesty is finalized, I'll make them regret it" Irene said with a cold look.

"...Do you hate me so much?..." Erza said with a shadow covering her eyes as she looks down.

"Do you want me to repeat it to you? You don't interest me, you mean nothing to me"

"Could you stop hating me... At least for once tonight?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 thanks for reading, I apologize for grammatical error because english is not my first language. I would like know your opinion about the story so far in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Irene said surprised, raising an eyebrow "Why should I? Now you go away from here, I'm already getting tired of this conversation"

"Why... I... Just ..." Erza said in a broken voice, clenching her fists.

"Eh?" Irene said staring at her. "Are you... Crying?" Irene said with a drop behind her head as she saw tears in Erza's eyes.

"Shut up! I'm not _crying_! "Erza shouted as tears began to fall down her face "Why should I!"

" _It must be from the drunkenness she has now..._ " Irene thought, narrowing her eyes.

"If you want so much for me to go from here, then I'm leaving!" Erza said, looking at her. "I don't know the reason why I thought that we could get along for a moment! When we were at the party, whether you believe it or not, I didn't feel hate towards you, I felt happiness, because you were there, even when you held me, even if it was only today... I wanted to be with you... But I was wrong. I was naive to think you weren't as you were pretending to be! But It doesn't matter anymore! Nothing is going to change, you hate me! If that's what you want, if it makes you feel better!" Erza shouted, crying as she wiped the tears away with her hands. "Fairy Tail is the only family I have! Erza shouted turning around.

"Erza, wait" Irene said. "You can stay tonight" Irene said with a sigh.

"Eh?" Erza said, turning around looking at her "What did you say?"

"You can stay, just tonight"

"But I thought you..."

"Don't make me repeat it" Irene said, looking at her.

"So..." Erza said, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes" Irene said nodding "Come" Irene said, Erza rushed toward her, hugging her tightly.

"Erza-"

"Please, let me be like this for a little longer"

"No... I said it because you are hugging me too hard!"

"Eh..." Erza said with a slight blush as she loosened the embrace, then Irene looked at Erza for a few seconds, then lifted her hand and put it over Erza's head, she hesitated for a few seconds, but without touching it, then, she began caressing Erza's head.

"Do you want us to go to sleep?" Irene said, Erza nodded and they went to bed.

"This is a little tight" Erza said as she was looking at the ceiling of the room.

"I would have preferred a bigger bed but they didn't have any... Besides, I didn't know that a certain person would begin to cry and would ask me to stay in my room" Irene said looking at her as she grabbed Erza's cheek lightly with her hand, Erza blushed slightly.

"Ah, I don't have a Christmas present to give you..." Erza said looking at her.

"Eh? It doesn't matter, I don't have any either" Irene said.

"... I already know, we can say that our gift is to spend the night together" Erza said smiling.

"What are you saying?" Irene said staring at her. "Saying those things... Go to sleep at once" Irene said with a slight blush. "Or do you want me to tell you a story?" Irene laughed.

"No!"

"Do you prefer a lullaby then?

"What- No, it's not necessary!" Erza said blushing furiously, as she quickly covered her head with the bed sheet "Good night!" Erza shouted, after a while, Irene was watching as Erza slept.

"My, my, what a problematic girl she is" Irene said with a smile as she sighed softly. " _I did hate you because you had a human body that I lost, I wanted with all my strength to have one... And in the end I ended up hurting you without you being guilty of anything ... And even though I knew it, the despair gripped me, like a nightmare that would never end_ " Irene thought as she was looking at Erza sleeping next to her, then she gently brushed away a lock of hair from Erza's face behind her ear and pulled Erza into her arms.

"Warm..." Erza murmured as she hugged Irene while she was sleeping and snuggled into her chest.

"At least I know you are alive... Good night, Erza" Irene said, kissing her on the forehead.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

The next morning, the rays of the sun pierced the windows of the inn.

"Ah... My head..." Erza said putting her hand on her head "Where am I?" Erza said sitting up in bed and looking around the room.

"Did you wake up already? I would have _preferred_ you don't do it until I was _gone_ " Irene said looking at her upset and standing in front of her.

"What... YOU! What are you doing here!" Erza looked at her in surprise.

"What am I doing here?" Irene said with a crooked grin. "Are you serious?"

"So yesterday... It wasn't a... dream" Erza said with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry to say, but it wasn't, for that matter, you didn't want to let me go" Irene said as she saw Erza blushing furiously. "Now, I have to go away, they wait for me"

"Eh? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, you wouldn't expect me to stay, would you?" Irene said with a smile "I have no intention of staying with you, with what happened yesterday I had enough" Irene said with a serious look.

"Of course, I will not ask you to do it" Erza said, looking at her seriously.

"Hmph, then I'm leaving" Irene said, making a circle of magic on the floor. "Goodbye _Erza_ " Irene said as she disappeared teleporting away from the inn.

"I can't believe what happened yesterday..." Erza said sighing and rising from the bed, then saw that there was something on the night stand next to the bed.

"Ah?" Erza said, approaching it "And this letter?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow, and taking the letter with her hand as she opened it "There is something written" Erza said, then began to read it:

"Dear Erza,

When you read this, I will surely be gone, I will have gone with Zeref and the others, so you don't try to find me, I want you to know that even if it were only for a few hours, I was happy to be with you, by this I don't mean that I want your forgiveness, I know I can't have it after all I did, when we meet again, we will be enemies, try not to die until then, I would like to see you once more.

Sincerely,

Irene

PS: I made you hot chocolate with whipped cream, I hope you like it. Oh, when you are drunk, you have a bad temper"

"Ha..." Erza said with a trembling smile, she went to the table where the cup of chocolate with whipped cream was, she grabbed the cup and took a sip. "It's a mixture between sweet and bitter..." Erza said with a shadow covering her eyes as a small tear fell from her eye.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"What a mess..." Lucy said with a drop behind her head.

"But the party was fine" Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yes... And these two still are sleeping" Lucy said looking at Natsu and Gray, then Erza entered the guild.

"Erza! Where were you yesterday? "Lucy asked, going towards her.

"I went to sleep somewhere else... I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, Spriggan 12 are already gone," Mirajane said. "Can you help us to clean all this?"

"Sure" Erza said, nodding. "Do you want me to take these boxes out?"

"Yes, please" Mirajane said.

"Okay" Erza said as she grabbed some boxes, went outside the guild and laid it on the floor, then she looked up at the sky. _"This is my family, the next time we meet, we will be enemies as you said, even so, the short period of time I was with you yesterday, I won't forget it, mom_ " Erza thought as a gentle wind that had risen was waving her hair.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"We could have eliminated them while they were sleeping" Dimaria said with her arms crossed, sitting on a chair, she and the rest of Spriggan were on a ship going to Alvarez.

"Don't be in such a hurry, we'll do it, didn't you have a fun time?" Zeref said smiling, Dimaria sighed. "Is Irene on the deck?" Zeref asked.

"Yes, she is looking at the sea" August replied. Zeref went where Irene was.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Zeref said beside her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Irene replied, looking at him.

"You don't have to be separated from her, do you know?" Zeref said.

"That's something time will decide" Irene said.

"You're very hard on yourself, and I'm not one to judge you, though" Zeref said, looking at the sea. "Oh, by the way, there is one thing that Erza told me to tell you when we were at the party." Zeref said. Irene.

"What?" Irene raised an eyebrow.

" **Thank you** "

"Tsk, this girl..." Irene murmured.

"Oh, now that I think about it, Fairy Tail gave us something" Zeref said taking out a bag of cookies from the pocket "They made the cookies, take it"

"Do you know I can't find the taste of what I eat, don't you?"

"I know, but I thought that like Erza made it too, you would love eat it, but if you don't want it..."

"I didn't say that, give it to me" Irene said, taking it from his hands, opened the bag and tried one.

"I knew it, this doesn't taste anything" Irene said as she ate the cookies.

"I'm going to talk to August" Zeref said, smiling, leaving Irene.

" _Maybe things would have been different between us if some of them had changed, Erza_ " Irene thought as she looked up at the sky, then suddenly, a gentle wind that had risen was waving her hair.

/Fairy Tail Christmas/

"This is the last thing" Lucy said, removing a blanket from the floor.

"Meeen~" Ichiya said completely naked.

"Ah?!" Lucy cried.

"What's going on, Lucy!" Natsu and Gray shouted, going towards her, then they saw Ichiya.

"What are you still doing here?!"

"Merry Christmas meen"

"They'll be for you!" Natsu and Gray shouted at once.

"I should not have picked up the blanket... Someone make me forget this" Lucy said, staring at the ceiling with a fake smile.

"And so, Fairy Tail had a nice Christmas" Ichiya said smiling.

"Do you want to put some clothes on and go out now!" several members of the guild shouted at once.

* * *

 **End of chapter 5, this story is finished. Thanks for reading and follow it. I apologize for grammatical error because English is not my first language.**


End file.
